Long term, low cost, accurate monitoring of relative motion between objects, planes, or perimeter changes is required in a variety of industries. Typical measurements may span months or years and typically requires on site measurement on a periodic basis to establish accurate records and correlation for long term variations such as seasons, structural deflections, moisture content, etc. The device and method presented uses accurate metrology from PCB manufacturing processes, low power microcontroller and RF communications, and a simple readout schema to establish a unique device for long term relative motion sensing and data logging.